Ordinary Person
by Kazuhiro K
Summary: Rumah yang biasa, sekolah yang biasa, kehidupan yang biasa. Mengapa aku tidak pernah mendapat sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupku. bukannya aku tidak suka dengan hal itu aku bahkan senang menjadi orang biasa. Namun kurasa, seseorang tidak akan menjadi orang yang biasa, karena sesuatu pasti akan terjadi. RnR Please?


**Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, tidur(?) semuanya! Sudah lama sekali saya tidak buat fic jadi sekarang saya mau bikin sebuah. Daaan tentu saja cerita ini masih banyak sekali kekurangan jadi feedback dari para readers sekalian akan saya terima dengan senang hati! Don't forget to RnR! Happy reading.**

* * *

Maksudku, mengapa semua orang selalu mendapat hidup yang menarik? Entah itu ketika mereka liburan, jalan-jalan, pergi ke mall, ataupun ketika mereka pergi ke toilet. Mungkin saja ketika mereka ke toilet mereka bertemu dengan laba-laba dan mereka membunuhnya dengan semprotan anti serangga hingga tubuh laba-laba itu pecah dan- oke tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Mungkin aku memang tidak cocok dengan kehidupan menarik seperti mereka, terutama setelah melihat sikapku yang pemalas serta selalu mengantuk. Aku memiliki keluarga yang biasa, peralatan yang biasa, rumah yang biasa, perlakuan yang biasa, serta kehidupan yang biasa.

.

Mungkin karena aku hanyalah orang yang biasa.

.

 **Ordinary Person**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : A bit this, a bit that. Mungkin Romance / Humor**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, mereka punya pembuatnya**

 **.**

Chapter 1 : I'm an Ordinary Person

Nama saya Kagamine Len. Kalian mungkin bosan sekali mendengar pengenalan seperti ini. Bahkan guru bahasaku akan mengurangi poin ketika Saya menggunakan pengenalan yang sangat membosankan serta mainstream. Namun, aku ini orang yang biasa saja jadi mau diapakan lagi.

.

Mungkin kalian semua sedang menertawakan diriku karena saya menggunakan bahasa yang sangat sopan, terutama ketika kalian semua mendengar kata "saya". Tenang saja. Ini hanyalah karena hari masih pagi. Kalau sudah siang, pasti tiba-tiba akan kuganti dengan "lo semua" dan "gw". Namun, bukankah ada baiknya kita membudidayakan penggunaan bahasa yang sopan serta sesuai Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia. Ya, itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

Saya bersekolah di.. tidak, bukan di SMP Pagi Cerah atau SMP Budi Bangsa. Meski saya hanya orang yang biasa, saya bersekolah di SMP Voca. Diam, saya tidak tahu harus sekolah dimana lagi, karena semua SMP idaman sudah penuh ketika saya mau mendaftar, terutama ketika melihat kembali nilai-nilai ku yang pas-pasan saya tidak mungkin dapat masuk ke SMP idaman. Sekarang, Saya duduk di kelas VIII dan saya masih hidup hingga sekarang, mengingat betapa banyaknya pelajaran yang harus saya pelajari dengan adanya kurikulum yang baru. Sungguh menyedihkan.

.

Teman? Yah, temanku tidak terlalu banyak, namun aku masih memiliki beberapa teman. Ada Miku, yang selalu ceria dimanapun, dia termasuk salah satu dari beberapa siswa populer di sekolah. Kemudian, ada Kaito. Dia pacar Miku. Dia selalu tersenyum kalau ada Miku dan sikapnya sangatlah baik terhadap Miku. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Kaito. Kemudian, ada Rinto. Dia adalah orang yang selalu menemaniku kemana saja. Kemudian, ada Rin. Dia adalah teman yang baru saja Miku kenal di kelas XI ini. Setelah itu, ada Mikuo. Dia adalah mantan Miku, namun dia dan Miku tetap berteman, bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelum mereka berpacaran. Dan disinilah aku, berada di tengah-tengah mereka yang memiliki cerita dalam kehidupan mereka.

.

Setelah itu apa lagi. Kalian kepo sekali soal kehidupanku. Oh, keluargaku. Aku hanyalah anak tunggal. Orangtuaku bernama Leon dan Lenka. Mereka terkadang menyebalkan sekali namun demi tercapainya kebutuhan uang jajanku yang hanya sedikit, maka aku harus menuruti segala perintah-perintah yang dilontarkan kepadaku. Mulai dari mengambilkan minum, hingga menjemur pakaian. Tidak, orangtuaku tidak menghadapi masalah apapun. Tidak terjadi KDRT atau perceraian. Semuanya normal tanpa kendala. Mereka saling mencintai dan semuanya biasa.

.

Pagi ini, adalah hari Senin. Dimana semua orang bersiap untuk memberi hormat kepada sangsaka merah putih serta mengenang jasa para pahlawan yang telan berjasa dalam memberi kita negera ini serta membebaskan negeri ini dari para penjajah. Itu adalah salah satu kebaikan yang bisa kita lakukan, namun, tetap saja, matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya, ditambah dengan meningkatnya suhu di bumi ini, membuat kita menjadi malas menjalankan ritual sekolah yang dikenal sebagai upacara. Itu adalah deskripsi terpanjang yang memuat alasan diriku malas mengikuti upacara. Kembali bercerita di dalam kepalaku. Aku sudah menyiapkan peralatan sekolahku tadi malam. Sehingga pagi ini, diriku ini hanya perlu memakai topi serta dasi sekolah. Bangun pagi, ku pergi ke sekolah, Bu Lenka memberiku sesendok, Sc*** Emu**** di pagi hari. Agar aku tumbuh sehat! Ya, aku pendek, bisakah kita melewati pembicaraan ini?

.

Tiba di sekolah pukul 6.00, aku duduk menunggu pintu kelas dibuka karena petugas pembuka kelas belum datang. Sungguh memalukan. Masa siswa datang duluan sebelum pembuka pintu? Hah.. Setelah kira kira menunggu 10 menit, akhirnya kelas dibuka. Duduk di bangku, menaruh tas, toleh kanan, toleh kiri, aman, ambil posisi tidur, beristirahat. Mungkin kalau Bapak kepala sekolah melihat hal ini, ia akan pusing melihat anak didiknya bersikap seperti ini. Visi dan Misi sekolahnya telah gagal, diman visi dan misi mereka adalah membuat para anak didik bersika mandiri, rajin, religius, sopan, hormat, dan kreatif. Dan aku memiliki semua sikap tersebut. Hanya saja kebalikannya.

.

Tentu saja, kenikmatan ini tidak berlangsung lama. Miku tiba-tiba datang membanting pintu kelas dan mulai berteriak seperti orang gila. Ia datang sambil berlari kecil dan menurunkan bangku kursinya dan mulai membalik badannya untuk berbicara kepadaku.

" eh eh! Lu udah ngerjain PR Fisika Blom?! Aduuuhhh gua gangerti bung! Gimana doongg! HahhHaahhHahhh! "

.

Iya, dia emang kayak gitu. Dan akau sudah terbiasa mendengar hal itu selama 1 bulan. Aku sendiri lupa mengapa aku bisa dekat dengannya. Padahal, saat masuk kelas ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku bahkan tidak mengenal bahwa Miku itu ada di dunia ini. Tiba-tiba saja, saat memasuki bulan ke-3, Miku datang kepadaku dan berceloteh entah apa, dan aku menganggap ia menarik. Dan disinilah aku, berusaha untuk hidup sambil mendengar kegilaan Miku.

.

" Woi! Denger ga sih?! Emangnya lu lagi galau? Kan lu jomblo. Mau galauin siapa? "

" Ga usah gitu juga kali ngomongnya. Hatiku yang rapuh ini terluka mendengar kata katamu "

" Najis ih, sok dramatis. Eh bantuin fisika dong! Lu kan pinter, ajarin gua! "

" pinter pinter, nilai dapet 85 dibilang pinter "

" ... Tai lu. Gua dapet 70 tau ga? "

" iye iye, apaan sih, kayak nya PRnya Cuma masukin rumus doang deh. "

" angkanya itu looh. Sini buku lu. Gua mau mencocokan jawaban "

" bilang aja nyontek "

.

Inilah yang kubilang mengapa bahasa sopan tidak akan terjadi di waktu dekat ini. Bahkan aku sendiri yang berusaha untuk menggunakan EYD serta berdasarkan KBBI akan menggunakan bahasa kasar karena bergaul dengan Miku.

" Selamat pagi. Bikin ribut aja lu Mik. "

.

Nah, itu Mikuo, di mantan Miku. Dia orangnya sopan sopan kayak gua. Eh, bahasa jeleknya keluar. Yaudah lah. Si Mikuo menaruh tasnya di mejanya dan menghampiri kita.

" Eh Mikuo. Lu udah ngerjain Fis? " tanya gua

" udahlah. Kan tinggal masukin rumus. Gampang, kecil, kayak upil gua "

" Najis ih. Tuh Mik, denger, Mikuo aja ngerjain, masa lu kagak "

" hn.. "

" yaelah, jawabnya singkat amat. Nyonteknya ga usah serius amat kali. Udah blom? "

" Dah nih! Makasihh "

" Ngomong ngomong ada upacara ga? " tanya Mikuo

" Ada dungss. Kan hari ini yang tugas kelasnya Kaito! Awwhh.. gua pengen liat dia jadi petugas apa "

" iya dah iya, yang udah taken. " jawa Mikuo

" Akumah apa atuuh "

.

Yaa.. beginilah rutinitas kami si pagi hari. Semua orang berdatangan satu demi satu. Tapi Rinto belum kunjung datang. Apakah mungkin ia kurang bertanya hingga ia tersesat dijalan? Apakah Goku bisa- eh malah Dragon Ball.

" Hai semua "

" eh, si Rin-Chan dah dateng " kata Miku

" Apaan sih Mik. Orang nyapa baik baik malah di ejek "

" aku ga disapa? Kamu jahat banget say! Kapan kamu bisa ngertiin aku sih " kataku sambil memasang muka sedih

" Maafkan aku beb. Aku tak melihat dirimu yang cantik ini "

" Najis ih kalian berdua. "

" udah mau masuk nih. Dah sana, Rinrin taro tas "

" siap komandan "

" Telat lu Rin, duduk kita jadi berjauhan. " Omelku

.

Belpun berbunyi. Kita semua berkumpul di lapangan untuk mendengar amanat dari bapak ibu guru serta mengumandangkan lagu Indonesia Raya. Aku yakin semua murid memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, lelah dan pegal. Ingin masuk kelas. Ingin masuk kelas. Oh. Mungkin tidak. Miku disana sedang tampak senyum senyum melihat Kaito membacakan pembukaan undang undang.

.

Setelah selesai, murid murid segera memasuki kelas mereka masing masing. Hal hal ini selalu dilakukan dan tidak pernah ada kejadian yang membuatku tertarik. Aku selalu berdiri tegap dan mengikuti arahan bapak ibu guru. Tidak pernah ada kejadian menarik yang membuatku merasa.. wow.. semuanya terasa biasa saja. Aku bingung, bagaimana orang orang bisa mendapat hal hal menarik dalam hidupnya. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku masuk kelas dan minum air yang sudah kubawa dari rumah.

.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. Pak Gakupo mengajari pelajaran Fisika. Aku menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Pak Gakupo kepadaku. Kami kemudian disuruh mengumpulkan PR yang diberikan dan semua murid mengerjakan PR nya. Tidak terjadi apa apa yang menyenangkan di pelajaran pelajaran ini.

.

" Minggu depan kita ulangan " seru Pak Gakupo

Was wes wos was wes wos. Beberapa murid kaget bahkan ada yang berteriak panik seperti bermain di rollercoaster.

" Bahannya adalah pelajaran yang baru saja kita pelajari. Selamat pagi semuanya " Pak Gakupopun meninggalkan kelas.

" eh eh, gua masih ga ngerti nih. Ajarin gua dong Len. " Kata Miku

" Gua juga len. Ajarin gua! " ucap Mikuo

" mending kita belajar bareng aja! Hari Sabtu yok! Di rumah Len. "

" Yookk " Jawab temen temen gua

.

Dan gua ga sempet ngomong apa apa.

.

Istirahatpun dimulai. Kaito tiba tiba lewat di depan kelas kita dan Miku yang lagi makan bareng gua tiba tiba teriak dengan merdunya

" Kaitoooooo "

.

Dan Kaito tersenyum. Doang.

.

" Berisik banget lu Mik. Bikin gendang telinga pecah. "

" Lebay deh. Bagi " Kata Miku seraya mengambil sepotong daging dari tempat makanku

" ... Gua juga minta " Kata gua sambil mengambil sepotong tahu dari makanan Miku.

" eh eh. Lu tau ga? "

" engga. Kalo gua tau, ngapain lu ngasih tau. "

" Makanya gua kasih tau! Tadi, pas gua jalan ke sekolah, gua liat ada cogan di depan rumah gua. Trus dia nanya alamat ke gua! Katanya dia artis dari kore korea gituu! Lu tau kan, gua suka nonton film film korea. Nah dia itu ganteng betss kayak yang ada di film kesukaan gua! "

" oh "

" Tai lu Cuma ngomong oh "

" trus hubungannya sama gua apa ? "

" Ih baper ih. Baper nih gua. "

" yaudah, baper situ "

" jahat banget sih "

.

Bel selesai istirahatpun berbunyi. Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa dan tidak ada apapun yang aneh. Pulang sekolah, aku pulang bareng dengan Miku dan lainnya. Kami berbicara mengenai berbagai hal, mulai dari satpam ganteng yang jagain sekolah sampai dengan makalah Rinto yang yang dikira sampah sama emaknya.

" Kasihan banget rin. Lu musti Print lagi "

" iya nih. Boros tinta. Eh, gua sampe sini aja, byee "

" eh kita juga "

" dadah Rinto dadah Mikuo "

" yaelah sama si Miku "

" emang napa sama gua "

" nanti gua gila "

" gapapa, gila berarti pintar "

" iya aja deh Mik "

.

Percakapan biasa, ocehan biasa, perlakuan biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik, tidak ada UFO tidak ada kucing yang dikejar anjing. Semua berjalan dengan baik dan normal. Memang sulit dipercaya bahwa makhluk yang dapat berbicara selama 10 menit tanpa henti benar benar ada. Mikulah orangnya. Ia tidak pernah berhenti berbicara mengenai keluarganya, masalahnya, Kaito, dan anjingnya.

" Eh udah nyampe. Gua masuk ya. Bye bye "

" Gua juga masuk dulu. Bye Miku "

.

Yeah, rumahku dan rumah Miku hanya berbeda 5 rumah. Kita adalah tetangga.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku meletakan tasku dan mengganti pakaianku. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju ke ruang keluarga. Kunyalakan TV berharap ada program atau acara TV yang dapat membuatku tertarik namun tidak ada. Hanya ada film film india yang tidak kusuka dan acara berita serta talkshow yang membuatku mengantuk. Ayah dan ibuku belum pulang dari kantornya jadi aku sendirian di rumah.

.

Setelah mengerjakan PR PR ku, aku menuju ruang makan mencoba mencari beberapa makanan, namun nihil. Tidak ada makanan yang tersisa. Moodku bertambah jelek dan sekarang aku benar benar ingin tidur. Aku mulai mengambil posisi di sofa untuk tidur. Ku ambil handphone ku dan aku menyetel alarm di ham 4 sore. Berarti aku punya waktu tidur sekitar 1 jam.

.

Tidak ada masalah. Tidak ada konflik. Inilah hidupku. Kehidupan yang biasa. Pengalaman yang biasa dialami semua orang, tanpa ada permasalahan yang membuat cerita ini menarik. Hidupku ini membosankan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapat hidup yang begini biasa. Namun, aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan hidup seperti ini.

.

Telpon rumahku tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Aku bergegas mengangkatnya. Telpon itu benar benar mengganggu waktu tidur ku.

" Halo dengan siapa ini? "

" Len.. kesini dong. Gua mau ngomong sama lu "

.

Aku mendengar nada kesal serta sedih dari suaranya

" Mik, Lu kenapa? "

" Udah kesini cepetan! Ga usah banyak tanya "

.

Miku membanting telponnya.

.

Aku segera memakai sendalku dan berjalan menuju rumah Miku. Apa yang terjadi kepada Miku? Mengapa ia begitu kesal? Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku mengenai Miku. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya begitu sedih dan kesal. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju rumah Miku.

.

Aku segera mengebel rumah Miku. Miku membukakan pintunya dan tampak muka Miku yang sedih dan marah. Ia tidak pernah seperti itu dari awal kita bertemu. Aku tampak bingung melihatnya.

" Len.. "

* * *

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Meh. Selesai juga. Well, udah lama banget ga bikin fic. Jadinya begini deh. Jangan lupa untuk me-review serta Like, Fav dan Follow! Byeee. RnR Please? :)**


End file.
